Choosing
by super-sailor-saturn39
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, until Draco makes a move on her. Now which boy will she choose? They both need her love. Rated PG13 or R. Haven't decided yet.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Yes, I am back with another Harry Potter fan-fic. I might continue my other fan-fic The Weakness of Draco. I'm not sure, but for now, I'm just experimenting with this one. Please review me and tell me what you think. If you think it's horrible, please say so. I would like to have your honest opinion.  
______________________________________  
  
Ginny pulled the ponytail out of her hair, watching Harry, who was trying to find his wand which had fallen out of his robes while they were making out. Ginny had tied her straight elbow length red hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way. Harry had protested, saying that he wanted it loose, but Ginny hadn't felt like brushing the knots out of her hair later that night. Her heart beat rapidly as usual when Harry's amazing green eyes met her brown ones (AN: sorry if I get people's eye color wrong. I haven't read the books in a while..)  
  
"Did you find it?" she asked, combing her hair with her fingers.  
  
He showed her his wand. "Yeah," his eyes followed her movement as she continued brushing her hair.  
  
"Would you like to do it?" Ginny said to him, knowing that he loved touching her hair. He walked to her and sat down behind her. She leaned against his muscular chest, feeling his fingers go through her hair. She sighed in contentment.  
  
Her and Harry had been going out since about a week into the start of their sixth year. (AN: yes, I put Ginny in the same year as the others). When Ginny had returned to Hogwarts for the start of school, she had bloomed from a plain red head to a gorgeous red head, which made Harry notice her and plenty of other guys. Since then, she had become one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny nestled her head in the crook of Harry's neck. He had stopped brushing through her hair, moments before. Ginny stared out into the lake, watching as a cloud slowly drifted by. They were under a tree, protected from the harsh sun and the curious eyes of others. She gave a groan of protest when Harry got up. He looked down at her. Ginny felt she was staring into a world that was all green. A world that was all her own.   
  
"Where you going?" she said, lazily fingering the necklace that Harry had given her for their one month anniversary. It was a gold chain with a gold lion dangling from it, green gems for its eyes.   
  
"Going inside. You coming?"  
  
"Can't we stay out here a bit longer?" she pleaded. She saw him hesitate. His greatest weakness was not being able to say no to her. She gave him her best puppy dog expression. "Please?"  
  
He shook his head in disbelievement. "How do you do that?" he asked, laying down beside her and draping his arm protectively across her.  
  
"Do what?" she said innocently.  
  
"Make me do things that I don't want to. Like staying out here," he said, nuzzling her ear.  
  
She gave him a hurt expression. "You don't want to stay out here with me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Harry reassured her quickly. She pulled away from him, and sat up.   
  
"You'd rather be with another girl," she said quietly. For some reason, she sometimes doubted hers and Harry's relationship.   
  
She could hear him sit up. "Another girl? Ginny, you're the only girl. I've forgotten that there are other girls in this world except for you."  
  
His sweet words made her heart melt. She turned to look at him. "Really?"  
  
He looked at her intensely. "Really." He reached out for her. Ginny thought he was going to pull her close to him, but instead, he started tickling her. She giggled as she tried to escape from him. She ended up on her back with Harry on top of her. "I could get used to this," Harry said.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you could," she murmured before she pulled him down for a deep kiss. His kiss sent shivers down her spine and made all the blood rush to her head. Harry was the first person that she ever kissed, and she wasn't very experienced at it. But Harry on the other hand, well, he could kiss VERY well. She imagined him kissing another girl like this, and it made her sick to think about it, so she stopped.   
  
His kiss chased every thought away from her head as it always did. She tangled her hand in his hair, enjoying the silkiness of it. She felt his hand slide toward her shirt buttons. He managed to unbutton two, before she stopped him. He lifted his head up, giving her a puzzled look.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
She brushed back a stray lock of his hair. "Because you know what that'll lead to."  
  
He gave her a sly smile. "And you don't want it?"   
  
She rolled over so that she was on top of Harry. Her long hair tickled his face. "No. I'm only sixteen, Harry. I'll wait 'til marriage."  
  
He brushed her hair behind her ear. "All right," he said.  
  
Ginny felt grateful to him. He respected her wishes and never crossed any boundaries that she made. OK, so maybe sometimes he did cross them, Ginny thought, smiling. But he would never ever cross the one that she set where she would let no one inside her until marriage. She felt a rush of emotion as she stared into his eyes. "I love you, Harry," she said.   
  
He lifted his head for a kiss. "I love you too, Ginny." He gave her another deep kiss.  
  
"Ahh. That's just too sweet," a voice sneered.  
  
Ginny quickly stood up, embarrassed. She helped Harry up and they both turned to see who it was. It was Gryffindors' worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. He looked Ginny up and down. At her messed up hair and his gaze lingered on her chest. Ginny looked down and her face turned as red as her hair. Even though Harry had undone only two buttons, it was still enough that it showed part of her bra. She hid behind Harry to button them up.  
  
"You might have your girlfriend fix herself up before she goes back into the castle, or they will know that she's really a slut," Draco said.  
  
Ginny felt tears building up as the insulting words cut into her. She quickly blinked them away. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from leaping onto Draco. "He's not worth it," she whispered.  
  
"Don't you ever insult her like that!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Draco leaned casually against the tree. "What you going to do about it, Potter? Have one of your tantrums on me?" He turned his attention back to Ginny. "How much do you charge an hour?"  
  
This time, Ginny couldn't stop Harry from leaping on Draco. She watched, unable to do anything as Harry delivered punches to Draco. Then she remembered that she was a witch. She reached into her pocket for her wand. "Vordium," she said. Almost like a magnet repelling the other, Harry and Draco flew 10 feet away from each other. Harry had a bloody nose and Draco's right eye was swelling up and slightly red.   
  
Ginny stepped between them. "Stop it!" she said furiously. She hated when Harry got into fights with Draco, which was quite often. Ginny had thought she'd get used to it by now, but she never did and she didn't think she ever would. "This is getting ridiculous!" she said, glaring at Draco.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. Ginny, disgusted with Draco, walked towards Harry and walked back with him to the castle. "Don't let him get to you," Ginny said, rather angrily to Harry.  
  
"How can you stand by and let him insult you like that?" he snapped at her. "I wouldn't put up with it."  
  
Ginny stayed quiet. She knew that when Harry was angry, there was no reasoning with him. She felt Draco's eyes on her. She turned around and looked at him. Blond hair, gray eyes, 6'2, and a muscular frame made him one of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Ginny turned back to Harry, and wrapped her arms around him as they approached the castle doors.   
_______________________________  
  
OK, how was it? PLEASE review!!! And tell me if I should continue. super sailor saturn39 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you Sarah for the compliment, I've been to two spellings bees before and decided I didn't like them so when my teacher gave us the test on who would go to the spelling bee, i got 5 right out of 50 on purpose. And I got in trouble for that, but the reward was, I didn't have to go to the spelling bee ^_^ . But yeah, that's another story. . . Geez, this Harry Potter category sure updates fast. . . I only like the category that updates pretty slow. The ones that updates fast I don't get that much reviews and I'll like put it up right now and check on it 5 minutes later and it'll be like on the 6th page. . . Well enjoy the second chapter!   
Disclaimer: Geez, people. You all friken know I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. . .  
_________________________  
  
Ginny lead Harry to the Gryffindor common room, giving the Fat Lady the password (Pixie Dust). Harry was still fuming when they joined Ron and Hermione who were playing a game of Wizards chess.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked them when she saw Harry's bleeding nose.   
  
"Him and Draco got into a fight," Ginny said, sitting down.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Give it up, Harry. He's a loser. He doesn't deserve your attention."  
  
Ginny snorted. "I already told him that, but he won't listen to me."  
  
Harry sat himself down on a chair, ignoring them all. Ginny sighed. She watched as Ron's queen hit Hermione's pawn off the board.  
  
"Ron, your chess pieces are brutal," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Ron shrugged. "That's not my fault."  
  
Ginny left them to go join Harry when they started arguing. She sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be mad," she said, watching the way his eyes flashed.  
  
He looked down at her. "I can't just stand by while he insults you like that."  
  
She kissed his set jaw. "I don't mind. I just ignore him."  
  
"Well, I can't ignore him. He makes me so mad!" Harry said so loudly, Hermione and Ron stopped arguing.  
  
"You're making a big deal out of this," Ron said. "I say we forget about it and go visit Hagrid."  
  
Harry agreed to. Ginny said she was staying since she had some homework she had to do. She watched them climb out of the portrait hole. She went up to the girls dormitory. Their beds were canopied in rich velvet red. She shared this dorm with Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione. She went to her bed which was right next to Hermione's. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the common room. She searched through her pile of homework and decided to go to the library to get a book for Divination. She hated the subject but had to write something for her essay.  
  
She walked out of the portrait hole and made her way to the library. The library was a little packed with students here and there. She went over to a bookshelf and started searching. She looked for nearly a quarter of an hour, not finding what she wanted on the subject of the movement of stars. She was about to go ask Madam Pince to help her find a book, when Draco blocked her way out of the narrow shelves of books.  
  
"Please move," she said, trying to be polite.  
  
Surprisingly, he moved. She wondered if it was safe to go past him. She decided that he couldn't do anything bad to her since they were under the watchful eye of Madam Pince. She walked past him, careful to not brush against his body. Just when she was about to pass him, he brought his arm out to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped. "Now get out of my way." She shoved his hand away and walked past him.   
  
Madam Pince helped her find a number of books. Ginny sat down at a nearby table to pore over all the books that Madame Pince had helped her find.   
  
"You never did answer my question," the unmistakable voice of Draco whispered in her ear, sending cold shivers down her neck.  
  
Startled, she jumped. "Don't do that you insane asshole!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco tutted. "My, my, aren't we feisty." He sat down in the chair next to her, stretching his long legs, and putting one between her legs. (AN: *cough*). Annoyed, Ginny scooted away from him, frowning at him.   
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.   
  
He shrugged. "Nothing. But I can sit wherever I want, can't I? Or do I have to have your permission first, Weasley?" he sneered.  
  
Ginny heard giggles and turned around and saw a bunch of girls staring and pointing at Draco. Draco turned around and looked at them. As soon as he did, the group of girls came and surrounded him and started flirting with him.   
  
"Geez," Ginny said, irritated. "Take your damn fan club somewhere else." She grabbed her books and brought them up to the Gryffindor tower, seating herself by the fireplace. She leaned over her books, getting a bad ache around her neck. About an hour later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came back. Harry looked like he had calmed down quite a bit. Ron and Hermione took the couch that was next to Ginny's chair. Harry came over to her, took her books and put them on the table, then picked her up and sat down and put her on his lap.  
  
"Harry," she protested. "I have a lot of homework to do," but she didn't make no move to get up. "How was Hagrid's?"  
  
"He tried to feed us some rock cookies," Ron said. "I think I chipped my tooth, too."  
  
Ginny laughed. Then in mock worry, she cupped Harry's face with her hand. "Did you chip your tooth too, sweetie?" she said tenderly, trying not to laugh.   
  
He gave her a sly smile. "I don't know. Would you like to find out though?" he gave her a meaningful look.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," she said. Ginny leaned up and kissed him. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and ran it over the top (AN: I don't mean the gums) of his teeth and gave his tongue a teasing push with her own. "Nope, no damage to any one of your teeth," she said.  
  
"God," Ron said, thoroughly disgusted at watching his best friend and sister make out right in front of him. "You guys do have a room, you know."  
  
Harry got up. "Oh yeah, that's right," he grabbed Ginny's hand lead her toward the boys' dormitory, ignoring the look of horror on Ron's face.  
  
"I was just kidding!" he yelled after them, sounding shocked.  
  
"Oh Ron," they heard Hermione sigh.  
  
Harry shut the door behind him, locking it with a charm. He grinned at her. "Hermione's taught me a lot of spells that's come in handy."  
  
"I'll bet," Ginny said, plopping herself down on his bed. (AN: she knew EXACTLY which one was his!) . He sat down next to her and leaned in close. "Harry," Ginny said gently. She had to ask him this question, it had been nagging on her mind ever since they went out. "Why did you go out with me?"  
  
Harry seemed surprised by the question and pulled back. "Because you're pretty."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Is that all?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Because I love your personality, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way your whole face lights up when something makes you happy-"  
  
"Like you," Ginny interrupted him, hearing all she needed to hear. She leaned close and kissed him passionately. (AN: OK ladies and gentlemen. I'll stop there becuz we ALL know what they start doing. . .)  
  
* * *  
  
Later as she lay on her bed, staring at the full moon through the little opening she had left in her canopy, Ginny thought about how she hoped her relationship with Harry would never change. Oh, Harry, she sighed, gazing steadily at the moon. I love you so much. She turned quickly as she heard somebody opening her canopy. The full moon provided the light she needed to see who it was. Her insides started squirming in delight at the sight of Harry. He had come into her room at night before, only twice though. He had on a pair of flannel pants and no shirt. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his bare and muscular chest. She had questioned him once before about why he didn't have any hairs on his chest and he had just told her that he didn't know.   
  
He got in next to her, pulled the covers over him and scooted next to her. He held her close to him and molded his body against hers. She breathed in the smell of his soap and rested her head on his chest. She rubbed her face against his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles and the smoothness of his chest. She lay there, feeling content and safe in his arms. Soon she heard his even breathing (AN: is it even or uneven breathing when they go to sleep?) and looked up into his handsome face. She brushed his hair away from his forehead, careful not to disturb him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to hers.   
  
He was the one thing she had wanted ever since she first saw him at the train station when he had asked her mom for directions. His green eyes had caught her attention immediately. She had already fallen for him before she even knew who he was, and him being the boy who made Voldemort fall didn't make her love him any more or any less. And whenever she was with him or thought about him, she didn't think but knew that she was the most luckiest person in the world to have Harry love her. And she didn't want to take any chances to ruin his love for her.  
  
She shut her eyes and laid there for a few moments before sleep claimed her. If a painter had wanted a scene that showed innocense, beauty, peace, and love, Harry and Ginny would've been the perfect scene for that painter at that moment. Together they slept, each dreaming about the other.   
  
But what Ginny didn't know was, there was somebody else dreaming about her too. . .   
_________________________  
  
OK! I've finished the chapter! The next one won't be out for a while because I got to work on my Sailor Moon fan-fic called: What's After the Beginning because people have been freaking out and emailing me asking when I'd be out with the next chapter so I better start working on the next chapter for it. Well PLEASE review me! I just LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews! super sailor saturn39 


	3. Chapter 3

Rejoice my faithful fans! For I have another chapter for you! Oh yeah, Harry and Ginny didn't uh. . .do it. If you had read the first chapter CAREFULLY it said that Harry had never and would never cross the line that involves. . .uh. . .unity. . .I guess. . .Oh God! You people know what I mean!   
Disclaimer: Just as the sun rises, so does my denial that I own Harry Potter  
_________________________  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun. She quickly turned over, but didn't see Harry. He probably went back to his dorm before the other girls woke up, she thought, tossing off her covers. She dressed quickly and grabbed her bag. She glanced over at Hermione's bed and saw that her bed was empty. Lavendar and Parvati were still sleeping, though. She left quietly and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down next to Hermione, who had a book propped open against a milk jug.   
  
There was a swoosh. Ginny looked up and saw hundreds of owls swooping into the Great Hall. A letter fell on her lap. She picked it up, thinking that it was from her mom. But when she opened the letter, the handwriting was unfamiliar. She scrunched up her eyebrows in puzzlement as she read what it said: Meet me in the Tansfiguration Classroom at 8 o'clock sharp. (AN: I know, it's your average letter.)   
  
It can't be Harry's, she thought. Because he could just tell me. Hmm. . .I wonder who it's from.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked, seeing her puzzled expression.  
  
"Uh. . .no," she said as she quickly hid the letter. She felt terrible lying to him, but she couldn't let him see and worry.  
  
He nodded. "OK," he checked his watch and quickly stood up. "We better get to Divination," he rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to find out how I'm going to die today."  
  
They all laughed as they followed him towards the entrance hall. They said good-bye to Hermione who was going to her other class (AN:lame isn't it? I can't even remember her class. . .). They headed towards the north tower. (AN: OK, excuse ME if I get most of this wrong!). Professor Trelawney's room was hot and stuffy as usual. They chose a table in the back of the room.   
  
"Good morning, class," Professor Trelawney came out of the shadows, startling everybody as usual.  
  
I wish she'd stop doing that, Ginny thought as she tried to slow down her heart beat.  
  
She turned towards their table. Ginny felt Harry, who was sitting next to her, tense up. But instead of directing her statement to Harry, she directed it to Ginny. "My darling," she said in her misty voice. "I'm afraid you will find obstacles on your path to the one you love."  
  
Ginny gave Professor Trelawney a blank stare, waiting for her to elaborate. But Professor Trelawney moved towards the front of the class and began telling them about how the phase of the moon could affect how you died. While everyone else shuddered, Ginny remained still, thinking about what Professor Trelawney had said.   
  
Don't listen to the old bat, she told herself. The only time she's gotten any predictions right was like two times.   
  
When class was over, everybody dashed for the door, eager to get away from the hot room. Ginny followed slowly behind Harry, still thinking about Professor Trelawney's prediction.  
  
What's my obstacle? she asked herself. My love? Why of course that would be Harry. But no one really cares if I go out with him or not, do they? I mean, I know Harry's really hot and everything, but no one would want me. But Harry's really faithful to me and I would never cheat on him. . .So she was wrong. Feeling happy with herself for working the problem out, Ginny let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Earth to Ginny," Ron said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh. . .What?" Ginny asked, startled.  
  
"You're really tuning out," Ron said, giving Ginny a funny look.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ron," Harry jumped in. "She's probably thinking about what Professor Trelawney said. She gives me the creeps just looking at her."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You're not the only one."  
  
***  
  
Ginny peered anxiously at the clock in the common room. It was nearing 7:45. She decided to leave right now, just so she could calm her nerves.   
  
Harry looked up at her as she stood up. "Where you going?"   
  
She shrugged, looking at the corner of the couch he was sitting on so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "I gotta go and get something in the library." She quickly went out the portrait hole. She kept in the shadows and away from the beams of silver moonlight that was showing through the high windows.   
You're taking a lot of risks to your permanent record for somebody you don't even know, she told herself. She shuddered at what one of the professors would do if they caught her sneaking around in the corridors.   
  
She breathed more easily as she approached the Transfiguration classroom. She reached for the knob and turned to open it. Her heart raced as she peered around the dark room. She squinted her eyes, trying to see a figure or something. She stepped into the classroom and heard the door shut behind her. She whirled around in surprise and saw a dark shadow standing in front of the door.   
  
"You came," it was a male's voice.  
  
She backed away as he continued to move closer to her. She pulled out her wand and held it in front of her. "Stay there!" she said.   
  
He obviously got the point because he stopped moving towards her. "I knew you'd come," she couldn't see his face but his tone told her that he was sneering at her.  
  
"Lumos," she said. The tip of her wand glowed, casting shadows on the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. "You!" she cried in surprise.  
  
He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh," he whispered fiercely. "Do you want the whole castle to hear?"  
  
She angrily pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What do you want? Are you the one that sent me that letter?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, backing away from the range of her light.   
  
She stretched her wand hand out. He flinched as the light touched him. "What happened to all the lights?" she asked, looking around for a candle. She found one and lit it with her wand. The classroom became considerably brighter. "There," she said in satisfaction and turned back to him. "So, what do you want? Don't go blackmailing me, because you don't have nothing to blackmail me with."  
  
He gave a cold laugh that made her insides recoil. "Why would I do such a thing like that, Weasley?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" she snapped. She shoved him out of her way and headed towards the door.   
  
"Oh no you don't," he said. A bright flash of gold streaked past her and landed on the doorknob. She reached for the knob, but pulled back immediately. The knob had shocked her!   
  
She turned back to face him. "Take that charm off right now!" she said angrily.   
  
He shook his head, with a smile on his lips. It infuriated Ginny that he knew that he had the upper hand in this case. She raised her wand and was about to shout out the first curse that came to her mind- which was the jelly leg curse- when he quickly grabbed her wand and threw it behind him.  
  
She glared at him, trying not to show the panic that was rising inside of her. She was alone with Draco Malfoy, and her wand was gone, and without her wand, she had no means of defense. She would have to be careful. Draco was a lot stronger than she was.  
  
She sighed as she sat down on one of the desks. "OK, what did you want?"  
  
He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Come back tomorrow night and I'll tell you."  
  
She snorted. "No, I'm not coming back!"  
  
His malicious grin came back. "Really? How would Potter react if I told him that his girlfriend came and met me at night and we made passionate love?"  
  
She stood up, quickly. She was shocked and enraged at what he had just said. "He wouldn't believe you!"  
  
"How do you know? You know, he'll believe anything I say."  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip. Draco was right, Harry would probably believe it. She heard Draco laugh and looked up at him, his gray eyes dancing and laughing at her.   
  
"You know I'm right, Weasley," he said, a triumphant note in his voice. He raised his wand. She drew back, afraid that he might put a curse on her, but then he pointed at the doorknob and she saw the gold come from the doorknob back to his wand. "You're free to go," he looked at her expectantly.  
  
She went to go pick up her wand and stood in front of him, her fist clenched. "You'll never get away with this, Draco!" she said angrily. He just continued to look at her. She let her hand fly and heard a satisfying smack as it contacted Draco's face. She quickly went out the door and her insides boiled as the sound of his laughter followed her until she was far enough that it faded. She could still hear it in her mind, though. Damn him! she cursed as she jammed her wand back into her pant pocket.   
_________________________  
OK! End of the chapter! Please REVIEW me ppl! Thank you! super sailor saturn39 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter either.  
_____________________  
Ginny did manage to get back to the Gryffindor common room and up to her dormitory where she found the other 3 girls already sleeping. She quickly changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. The silky sheets were cool against her body. She closed her eyes trying to get to sleep, but she knew that she couldn't.  
  
Why would Draco want to keep meeting me? she asked herself, giving up on trying to fall asleep. I mean, the guy couldn't possible like me because he's pure evil. Oh God, of all the times he's insulted me and my family. Why would he want to be nice to me now? She didn't have an answer to that and she doubted her own questions. She didn't think Draco was being nice to her. He probably was just trying to get her into trouble with those late night visits and especially with Harry.   
  
She felt a pang of guilt for not telling Harry about any of this, but she reasoned that it was no big deal and that tomorrow night was the last time she was going to go and see Draco. Satisfied with that thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
Ginny quickly sprinted down the corridor, anxious to get to Potions and dreading what Professor Snape would do to her (AN: OK, I'm gonna mix their classes around a little). She had gotten up late as a result of last night's visit with Draco. Her hair was a mess since she hadn't had time to brush it and her robes were wrinkled. I'm gonna kill Hermione for not waking me up, she seethed as she made a sharp turn and headed towards the dungeons. She reached the Potions classroom and stopped in front of it, trying to catch her breath. She reached out and turned the doorknob, scanning the room for Professor Snape. Heads turned to see what fool had dared to come late to Potions. Harry gave Ginny a questioning look and sent her a worried smile.   
  
Ginny sat down at the first table that had an empty seat which was next to Neville. Ginny immediately regretted her hastiness to find a seat. Whoever sat next to Neville during Potions class usually left with something growing out of their body. She frowned and stared ahead to the people in front of her and was a little mad to find a blond head sitting directly in front of her. Draco turned around and met her eyes with his gray ones and sent her a sly smile. She frowned at him.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Miss Weasley," Snape's cold voice breathed down her neck.  
  
Ginny jumped about a foot in the air and turned her head quickly. Professor Snape's cold eyes were gleaming down at her.  
  
"Let's see," he said thoghtfully. "Being late for class would result in a tardy, would it not Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny gulped. "Er- yes, Professor."  
  
"And being tardy in my class would mean a detention. Am I right Miss Weasley?" Snape seemed to clearly enjoy giving the Gryffindors detention.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes professor."  
  
"Good," Snape moved to the front of the class and peered at them all through his dark eyes. "Well, now that Miss Weasley has joined us, we'll begin with class," he began writing down the ingredients for the potion that they would be making that day.  
  
Ginny got out her potions kit, fuming. A detention for being late?! she screamed inside her head. That's bullshit!  
  
To add to her frustration, Neville's potion was turning dark purple instead of light blue. She moved as far away from Neville as she could, eyeing him and his purple potion cautiously. She wasn't having much luck with her potion either. The only one that had successfully turned theirs the right color was Hermione. Everybody sighed in relief as the bell rang to signal the end of class. Ginny was just about to head out the door when Professor Snape called her. With a sinking heart, she remembered her detention.  
  
"I will determine what you will do for your detention as soon as you come here at 7 o'clock. Don't be late Miss Weasley," he snapped.  
  
Ginny left his class in a hurry. Oh no, she thought in dismay. If my detention is at 7 o'clock, then I won't be able to meet Draco so that he can tell me why he wanted me to meet him. Damn, she thought. I want to get this ordeal with Draco over with.   
  
* * *  
At 6:50 that night, Ginny headed to the dungeons. Snape was sitting at his desk, shuffling around some papers. He looked up as Ginny came in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has requested that you help her gather some things out on the grounds. You're to meet her at the front door," Professor Snape told her, turning back to his papers and dismissed her.  
  
Ginny went to the double doors that led outside and saw Professor McGonagall standing there.  
  
"Ginny," she said. "I thought Professor Snape forgot to tell you that you would serve detention with me. I was about to go down there and get you. Did he tell you what you were suppose to help me do?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Ginny said. She followed Professor McGonagall outside. The night was warm and the sky was dotted with millions upon millions of little stars. The moon was barely out, but it was enough to make the grounds look bluish.   
  
"Try to find some fairy dust, Miss Weasley," Profess McGonagall told her. "You can see it real well at night. It's light green and it sparkles," Professor McGonagall handed her a bucket. "Just put it in here. Professor Dumbledore requested that I find some fairy dust for him," she pursed her lips. "I don't understand him sometimes. Well- go on, Miss Weasley. If you see any red sparks, then come back here immediately. Understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded. She watched as Professor McGonagall headed off toward Hagrid's cabin. Fairy dust? she thought. I didn't know fairies lived around here. She walked around the castle, straining her eyes to see anything that was green and glittering. Just when she thought that this search was stupid and hopeless, something glittering caught her eye. She quickly walked over there and saw a small patch of fairy dust. Am I suppose to touch it? she thought. Just touching anything that was strange to the eye in the wizarding world was just plain stupid. After hesitating for a few moments, she reached out and slowly touched the fairy dust. It felt slightly like sand. She scooped it all up and put it in her bucket. The silver bucket reflected the fairy dust. She stood up and was about to go in the other direction when she heard a noise. It sounded like heavy breathing and the rustling of cloth. She crept around the corner and peered to see two dark figures against the wall. The moon overhead gave her the light to see that they were making out (AN: *snicker* or snogging).   
  
Heat rushed to her cheeks at the thought that she had caught two people in the middle of their making out. She turned around, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't disturb the couple. A loud CRACK came from her foot as she realized she had stepped on a twig. She heard the couple be quiet and the sound of their voices.  
  
"Put your damn shirt back on," a male's voice said, cold with disgust. "Go back in the castle too."  
  
Ginny quickly hid in the shadows of the corner, hearing footsteps walking toward her. She saw the guy's shadow on the ground as he paused at the corner. Then he obviously decided whoever it was wasn't worth his attention because she saw his shadow disappear. Ginny sighed in relief as she stepped out of the corner. A dark figure suddenly caught her arm and slammed her against the stone wall, making her drop her bucket.  
  
She was about to scream, but a hand was placed firmly on her mouth. "Spying on me, Weasley?" Draco's cold voice was accusing.  
  
Ginny looked around, trying to find a way to escape but he had trapped her in a corner. "No, I wasn't," she said through his hand. He took his hand away from her mouth to hear her better. "I just happened to come across you and your whore."  
  
Instead of being insulted at what Ginny had just called the girl, Draco smiled. "Yes, I guess she is one. I was just in the mood tonight. Normally, I would stay clear of them."  
  
"I'm sure," Ginny snapped. She saw the spilled fairy dust behind Draco and groaned. "Oh great, now I have to pick up that fairy dust again."  
  
Draco looked behind him and saw the green glittering dust. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Almighty Professor Snape sent me to help Professor McGonagall to collect fairy dust for Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I wonder what that Mudblood lover wants with it," Draco said, in thought.  
  
Angered by what he just indirectly called Hermione, Ginny pushed him back with all her strength. "Don't you dare call them that!" she said in rage.  
  
He stumbled back, surprised at her sudden surge of strength. "Hey, calm down, Weasley."  
  
Ginny pushed past him and picked up her basket. She knelt down and started scooping up the fairy dust, dumping it in the bucket. She felt Draco's eyes on her. She finished picking up the fairy dust and stood up, tossing back her hair that had gotten in the way. She turned back to Draco and frowned at him.  
  
"I see you weren't going to keep our meeting tonight," she said.  
  
He grinned at her. "I didn't think you were coming. Professor Snape DID give you a detention," he walked towards her. "I didn't know you were THAT excited to see me tonight."  
  
She snorted. "I'm not. I didn't even want to see you. I just want this whole stupid meeting to get over so I can stop lying to Har-" she stopped, thinking that Draco didn't need to hear the reason for why she didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
Draco's eyes sparkled. "Uh-oh. Potter's whore is lying to him."  
  
Ginny's face registered shock. "Don't you ever call me that!" she snapped.  
  
"Or what?" he raised one of his eyebrows challengingly.  
  
Not able to find an answer for that, she stalked off around the castle, continuing her search for fairy dust.  
  
* * *  
Ginny rubbed her back and moaned. She had just gotten in from outside, not having much luck with finding fairy dust. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and was just about to pass a door when it opened and somebody grabbed her. Taken by surprise, she didn't have time to react. She heard the person move around and a mutter and suddenly the room brightened. Standing there was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's close to 12 o'clock."  
  
He walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "I couldn't wait to see you," he breathed against her lips.   
  
His warm breath sent tingles down her spine. She licked her lips to moisten them. She saw Harry follow the movement of her tongue. He captured her mouth in his and playfully bit her tongue. A little gasp escaped her.   
  
He took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, giving it a soft bite after he was done. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, wetting it. He gave her a long kiss that was full of passion and wanting. Without warning, his hand slid up her shirt, cupping her breast. Ginny pulled back in surprise. His kiss had left her gasping for breath.   
  
"Harry!" she said, her face registering surprise. "What was all that about?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't wait to see you anymore," he said, smiling.  
  
"H-Harry," Ginny faltered. Harry didn't act like this! "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ginny gasped as she saw Harry's black hair start turning blond. "Didn't Potter's little whore like it?" Draco's voice asked. Ginny watched as Harry changed from Harry to Draco. Draco had a satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
"Draco! What did you do with Harry?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You got the looks but not the brains, do you Weasley?" his eyes glinted maliciously. "It's called Polyjuice Potion. It wears off in an hour. I thought you wouldn't come and I would have to turn back. But good thing you came 10 minutes before my time was up."  
  
Ginny touched her lips. She had just let Draco Malfoy kiss her! Draco grinned as he saw her swollen bottom lip. "Of all the mean things you did, this was the worst!" she cried, outraged.  
  
He gave her a nod. "Thank you."  
  
"It's not a compliment," Ginny snapped. Despite holding back her tears, they suddenly started to fill her eyes. How could she of done this to Harry? And what would Harry do when he found out about this? She couldn't lose Harry! She blinked furiously to make the tears go away, but it didn't work. Her tears overflowed and fell down her cheeks.  
  
Draco's smile faltered. "Hey, don't cry about it, Weasley. I'm sure Potter will forgive you. If not, you know who'll want you."  
  
"Shut up Draco!" she said angrily. She sat down on a desk, trying to calm herself down. If she had let her anger out, Draco would be lying on the floor. "How could you?" she bit back a sob as the question rushed out.  
  
"I've wanted you ever since this summer, Weasley," his voice drifted from where he stood to her ears. "I told you I wanted you. You ignored me. You're too faithful to Potter. He doesn't deserve you. Nobody does, except me!"  
  
She snapped her head to look at him. "You don't deserve me, Draco! I hate you!" she stood up in anger.  
  
"I know you do," Daco continued to stand there.  
  
Blinded with rage, she rushed at him and let her hand fly at his face, but he caught her wrist. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He pulled her against his muscular one. "Stop," he hissed. "You know you can't get away."  
  
Not able to control herself, she broke down and cried. She felt Draco pull away, not sure how to handle her. "Leave me alone," she sobbed. She heard him hesitate and then a door opening.  
  
"I will have you, Ginny," he said, and shut the door.  
  
Ginny slumped to the floor. She could still feel his hands on her. She felt dirty for letting him touch her.   
__________________________________  
How was the chapter? Review, review, review! super sailor saturn39 


	5. Chapter 5

OK! Thank you to everyone who gave me their answers! ALL of you voted ' No'. Thank you so much for taking the time to say Yes or No! Enjoy the chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter in this lifetime  
____________________________  
Ginny got up warily, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her uncombed hair was like a rat's nest and her body felt so tired that she felt like she was going to break into a million pieces. She brushed her hair until it looked decent enough and got into her robes. She went down to the Great Hall, shrinking away at the harsh sound of laughter and talk. She nearly collapsed next to Harry and groaned.  
  
"Hey Ginny, are you OK?" Hermione asked concerned, from across the table.  
  
She nodded and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had to bend over until 12 o'clock. Word of advise: never hunt for fairy dust."  
  
"Need a back massage?" Harry's breath tickled her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Just name the time and place." She looked at Ron as she said this.  
  
"I don't even wanna KNOW what you guys are talking about," he said.   
  
"After school in my dorm," Harry said. "It'll be deserted. They'll all be outside."  
  
"You know I'm there," Ginny said.  
  
"Planning on getting knocked up?" Draco's cold voice drifted to her ears from behind her.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Malfoy," Harry snapped.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Potter," Draco said coldly. He gave Ginny a hard look before he went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
***  
"OK! What the fuck do you want?" Ginny hissed angrily at Draco as he insistenly kept tugging on the sleeve of her robe.  
  
"Touche," he said, with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
As was accustomed to Professor Snape's personality, he had paired the Gryffindors up with their worst enemy. As a surprise, he hadn't paired Harry up with Draco, and Ginny had seen Harry breathe a sigh of relief. She had sighed a sigh of frustration when Snape had paired Draco and her up. They were suppose to be brewing a Harlin potion, which was suppose to make the drinker fall into a deep sleep and dream. Their dreams could be controlled by the person who gave him/her the potion. So far, Ginny had managed to keep from killing Draco, but she was sure she would snap soon. And Draco seemed to be trying to make her snap.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Ginny snapped. "And stop pulling on my robes. You're going to tear it."  
  
Draco sneered. "It's already torn." He eyed the small patch of material that had been sewn on under her arm, near her wrists.   
  
Ginny reddened. "Leave me alone," she said quietly as she added lace wigs (AN: wings?) to the potion.  
  
Draco started cutting up the spider legs into tiny pieces. "What does your mom do? Lay people?"  
  
Before Ginny knew what she was doing, her hand flew across his face and a loud SMACK echoed through the silent chamber. "Don't you dare talk about my mum like that!" she screeched, as she pointed an accusing finger at him.   
  
Draco was holding his cheek in surprise. Instead of Professor Snape rushing into the room, Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Professor- he was insulting my mum!" Ginny said.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave both Ginny and Draco her famous stare. "Detention for both of you. Mr. Malfoy, for insulting Miss Weasley, and Miss Weasley, for disrupting the class. I expect both of you to report to me in my classroom at 7 o'clock sharp. If either of you are late, your detention will be increased to a week! Sit down Miss Weasley!" she glanced around at the class which were in silence, watching the scene that had just played before them. "Get back to work, all of you! If I hear another disruption, I will report this to Professor Snape." She glared at them all until they started working on their potions again. She then left the dungeons.  
  
"Nice going, Weasley," Draco said. "Now you've wasted my night and got me a detention."  
  
"It was your fault too!" Ginny whispered furiously. "If you ever insult my mum again, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Draco challenged.  
  
"I don't know, but don't give me the time to think about it, because you'll regret it."  
  
"Ooh," Draco said mockingly. "Weasley just threatened me. What should I do?"  
  
"Maybe you should call your father," Ginny snapped.   
  
"I can handle you by myself."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to leave you alone," he said.  
  
***  
Ginny walked through the hallway, on her way to detention. She turned the corner and was about to start walking when a figure walked out of the shadows. She immediately recognized the strong frame as Draco's.  
  
"God," she said. "Stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."  
  
Draco fell into step beside her. "Why you in a hurry? Anxious to see McGonagall?"  
  
"No," she said, calmly. "I just don't want a week's worth of detention with you."  
  
"Too bad," Draco said.  
  
She stopped walking and looked at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
He shrugged and continued walking. "Nothing."  
  
They reached the Transfiguration room. Ginny went inside, waiting for Draco to come in after her. But he never did. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:58.   
  
"Get in here!" she said. "You're going to give me more detentions!"  
  
Draco disappeared from the doorway. Ginny walked out and looked to her left and saw him leaning lazily against the wall, about 10 feet away from the doorway.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "Come on! Get IN here!"  
  
"No," he said simply. "Maybe I just wanna stand out here."  
  
"Oh God! Come ON! If you're late, Professor McGonagall's going to give us both a week of detention!" He still continued to lean against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Frustrated, she pulled out her wand. Before she could aim it at him and MAKE him move, her wand was grabbed out of her hand. She looked up in surprise and saw Draco standing there, smiling smugly at her. There was a chime, signaling it was 7 o'clock.   
  
"Look Weasley," he said softly. "It's 7 o'clock."  
  
He bent down so fast and met her lips she didn't have time to react. In surprise, she didn't pull away. A burning sensation started in her lips, where he had his mouth. She felt his tongue caress her lower lip lightly. So light, that she thought she was imagining it. The burning sensation spread to her head, making her feel light headed and dreamy.  
  
She pulled away. His kiss had awaken something only Harry had done. No! she cried inside. She backed away in confusion and fear. She touched her bottom lip, she could still feel his lips on hers. . .  
  
"W-what. . " she stammered.  
  
"Come on, Weasley," he breathed. "Don't tell me you didn' t like that. I can tell when a girl likes it. And you definitely liked it."  
  
"No," she turned her head away and walked into the class room. Professor McGonagall was at her desk. Ginny looked up at her in surprise. "Professor? I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Why of course you wouldn't. My chamber is connected to this room, so I can enter through a door in the wall," she peered at her from above her glasses. "You're late Miss Weasley. A week of detention for both you and Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall looked past Ginny at Draco who had just walked in. "You two will be dusting and working in the library. I daresay, you two will get about half of it done by the end of the week."  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly and followed Professor McGonagall out of the room, glaring at Draco as she passed him. She heard or rather felt his footsteps behind her. Professor McGonagall opened the library door.   
  
"If you work fast enough," she said. "Your detention time will be decreased. I'll be in my room if there is anything you need."  
  
"Wait!" Ginny cried. "You're not leaving me with HIM are you?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, if he does any foolishness, I'll be SURE that he's severely punished. Understand?" she asked sharply. "There's some cleaning solution that Madame Pince put on the table for you."  
  
Ginny watched Professor McGonagall walk out the library door. She picked up the first bottle of cleaning solution and a cloth and started taking the books off the shelves and cleaning it. It'd take my whole life time to clean all this! she thought. She looked around at the humongous library.   
  
"You keep denying whatever you feel when I kiss you," Draco said beside her, taking down books.   
  
"Leave me alone," Ginny snapped. She was still scared of what she had felt when he had kissed her. After all, he WAS Harry's enemy ever since the first time they had met on the train. What would the Gryffindors think if one of their kind went out with a Slytherin? Ginny shooed the thought out of her head. Of course you're not going to go out with him, she told herself sternly. You love HARRY not HIM.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Draco slip behind her until she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her towards his muscular body. She tried to squirm and loosen his hold, but it was useless.  
  
"Let go of me!" she hissed, scared at the physical contact with him.   
  
"Come on Weasley," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to break loose. "Don't try to resist me. Don't tell me you don't want this," he started kissing the lower part of her ear.  
  
Ginny was in a panic now. She didn't want to scream, because the whole school would know the scene between her and Draco in the library and Harry would get wind of it and. . . She gulped. She would either try to break loose or wait for him to get done teasing her and annoying her. Since he was much stronger than she was, she didn't have no choice but to let him continue to kiss her.  
  
She felt her face burning as he trailed kisses down her neck. Each time his lips came in contact with her skin, she felt like fainting. How come I'm starting to feel like this? she wondered, shivering when he softly bit her ear lobe.   
  
"Please stop it," her voice shook slightly.  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Please," her voice still shook. "I love Harry, not you."  
  
"We can change that, can't we?" his words felt like the end of the world for her. He spun her around and kissed her. He was holding her body tight to his, so that she could feel his hard and muscular stomach through his robes. The same burning sensation started again, spreading to the rest of her body like liquid fire.   
  
"Oh God," she said as his lips parted from hers. She swayed slightly as he let go of her. He had some what of a triumpant grin on his face. She thought he was going to say something, but he simply picked up his cloth that he had dropped and continued to clean the books, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Ginny stood there, watching him. "I don't understand you," she said.  
  
Draco continued to clean the books, without looking at her, he said: "But I understand you," he said.  
  
"You don't understand anything about me!" she snapped as she picked up her cloth. "If you did, you wouldn't be trying to do this to me!"  
  
He turned to look at her, his gray eyes glittering in the candle light. "Do what? Make you see that you love me, not Harry?"  
  
"I don't love you. I love Harry," she said quietly.  
  
"We'll see," his voice carried a threat that Ginny couldn't make out.  
_____________________________  
OK! There's the chapter! Please REVIEW! super sailor saturn39 


	6. Chapter 6

OK, here is another chapter! And as some of you have noticed, I did take my Author's Note part down because I thought it was just taking up space. So, here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!  
_________________________  
Maybe she was extra tired or maybe she wanted to escape from her thoughts about Draco, but Ginny fell asleep as soon as her head had touched the pillow that night. Her dreams was invaded with thoughts and dreams about Draco.   
  
In one of her dreams or nightmare, Draco had turned into a Death Eater and had done the Avadra Kedabra curse (AN: that's what it's called right?) on Harry. Before the curse had hit him, Harry had turned to Ginny, his eyes full of anger and accusations and hurt.  
  
"You did this to me Ginny!" he had cried before there was a flash of green light. Ginny woke up suddenly and sat straight up in bed, her fore head was covered in cold sweat. Her hands shook as she brought her covers up closer to her shivering body.   
  
She stared out her window at the dark sky, covered in stars that twinkled down at her, as if mocking her. Her nightmare had scared her out of her wits and she got up, unsure if she could stand or not. She made her way out of the girls' dormitory, down to the common room, up to the boys' dorm and opened the 6th year's door. It was dark inside, but there was enough light for her to find Harry's bed.   
  
She opened his canopy and looked down at his peaceful figure. She slipped in next to him, careful not to wake him up. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his arm. He unconsciously rested his chin on her head.  
  
Damn you Draco, she thought angrily. Why did you have to start coming into my life and ruin it? This is the way it should be, with just me and Harry, not you! And all these damn feelings you're making me feel! Only Harry has a right to make me feel that way, because I love him, not you! Then why do you keep awaking these feelings inside of me? Some that I've never even felt before? Even with Harry?   
  
Ginny gulped at the last two questions. She didn't know she was crying until Harry's voice awakened her from her thoughts.  
  
"Ginny?" his voice was sleepy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said. She felt her cheeks and found them wet with tears.   
  
He sat up in bed, lit his candle and looked at her. He opened his arms and Ginny got up and flung herself into his arms. She held on to him as if he were her life saver. At that moment, Ginny felt that Harry WAS her life saver.   
  
Harry cradled Ginny's face in his hands and brushed away the tears with his thumb. "I don't believe you. I've known you long enough to know that you don't just cry for no reason."  
  
"Oh, Harry," she sobbed. "Everything's going so wrong."  
  
"What is going so wrong?" Harry asked, but he couldn't get Ginny to say what was wrong.   
  
***  
Ginny was dreading detention. She was a wreck already. A couple people, not including Ron and Hermione, had asked her what was wrong. She refused to tell them, keeping it all bottled up inside of her. She thought she was going to die of depression, if not that, dread. She was determined not to talk to Draco that night at detention. She would just ignore him and pretend that he wasn't there.  
  
So that night, she headed towards the library, her mind made up and ready to fight Draco if necessary. She entered the library at 6:55 to find Madame Pince at her desk, cleaning up. She looked up as Ginny entered.  
  
"I put more cleaning solution on the table for you and Mr. Malfoy," she said, not looking up. Ginny decided to start cleaning the books to get a head start. Draco arrived a minute later. He moved to some other part of the library. Ginny refused to look at him or to think about him as she continued cleaning the books. She heard Madame Pince leave a few moments later, shutting the library door behind her.  
  
Ginny didn't know where Draco was, but she guessed that he probably was in the upper parts of the library as she couldn't hear any movement on the first floor. I wonder why he's up there? she thought. OK Ginny, you promised yourself that you weren't going to think about him and that you were going to ignore him, so STOP thinking about him!  
  
But after about half an hour when she still didn't hear or see Draco anywhere, she couldn't help but get curious and maybe a little itsy bitsy worried. She put down what she was cleaning and made her way towards the stairs that lead up to the upper floor of the library. She climbed up it, calling Draco all the while.   
  
"Come on," she said as she reached the landing. "Where are you? I'm not playing. You better be cleaning the books or I'm going to go and tell Professor McGonagall that you're not serving your detention!" she said in an attempt to make him answer her. But there was only silence. She crept through the rows and rows of bookshelves, looking for him. But she couldn't find him. She started to get panicky as she looked in the last row of books and didn't find him.   
  
"Come on Draco," she said, her voice shook. She realized that that was the first time she had called him by his first name out loud. "Don't play with me." She stood there as she strained her ears to pick up any sounds. She thought that maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something, but once she thought about it again, she thought that was highly doubtful. If he had had to go, he probably would've told her.   
  
Ginny turned around and started back downstairs, checking between the bookshelves again. "Stop this Draco. You're scaring me," her voiec sounded so loud in the silent library and the dim cast of light from the candles wasn't helping the situation. She went back downstairs, angry at him for playing this stupid game. She picked up her rag and started cleaing the books again.  
  
About 10 minutes later, she stopped cleaning the books and stood silently, thinking that she heard a noise. She took out her want immediately and pointed it out in front of her. She crept towards the sound, ready to say the first curse that came into her mind. She was lead over to a dark corner of the second floor where shelves of books hid the corner from view.   
  
"Lumos," she muttered as she pointed her wand towards the corner. She nearly died of shock at what she saw. There laying in the corner was Draco, some parts of his robes torn and blood streaming from his head. "My God," she said as she knelt down next to him. She brushed the strands of blond hair away from the blood. "Draco, are you all right?" He moaned, his eyes closed. "Please Draco," she forgot that she was suppose to hate him, that he was her enemy, and that she was mad at him. "Please, open your eyes." She wanted him to open his eyes, to make sure that he was OK, but his eyes remained closed. "I'll go get help," she said as she stood up. But a hand stopped her. She looked down at Draco and saw his hand holding onto her wrist. His eyes were open, its gray depths turning black from his obvious pain.   
  
"Don't leave me," he whispered. He pulled her back down.   
  
"But I need to go get help. You need help Draco. You're bleeding."  
  
He turned his head slightly so that he could look at her better. "Are you sure YOU don't need help? Because that's the first time you called me by my first name."  
  
"Don't make me slap you, God knows you're already hurt enough."  
  
"I'll be fine," he muttered. He tried to get up.  
  
"Don't try to sit up, you'll only hurt yourself more," Ginny said as she tried to push him back down.  
  
"Hey, if I want to sit up, I'll sit up," he growled. Ginny helped him sit up and lean him up against the wall. Just that simple procedure had left him gasping in pain and for breath.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked as she sat in front of him.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I heard a noise up here so I went up to see. I was by this corner when something hit me in the head. Whoever it was has a good aim or has good curses," he said, touching his head gingerly. He pulled his hand away and looked at the red blood on his hand.   
  
"How come I didn't hear it?"  
  
He looked up at her and his familiar sneer crossed his face. "Have you ever heard of silencing charms, Weasley?"  
  
"Oh," Ginny cast her eyes down so she wouldn't see his sensuous sneering mouth.   
  
"What made you come and look for me?" he said, looking at her hands which were folding in her lap.  
  
"Because I wasn't going to clean the whole library by myself."  
  
He laughed. "I should've guessed," his hand came and tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Do you care for me?"  
  
She turned her head away. "No, I don't."  
  
"I don't believe you," his voice was calm. "I know you do. I don't believe that lie you told me about how you just came looking for me because you didn't want to clean the library by yourself." He pulled her face closer to his until their faces were less than an inch apart. "Tell me you don't care for me."  
  
His breath caressed her lips and made all the blood rush to her head. "No," she said, not able to know exactly what she was saying. His eyes were like pools for her and she felt like she was drowning in them. She was struggling to swim to the top, but the only one who could save her was Draco, and it seemed like he was unwilling to do so.   
  
"Ah," he whispered. "So you do care for me."   
  
They stared into each other's eyes, until Ginny looked away and got up. "I'm going to go and look for Professor McGonagall."  
  
Draco pulled her back down again. "Don't bother. I'll be fine. I'm not a wimp, you know."  
  
"I never said you were," Ginny said, sitting down again. "We can't sit here all night. Plus, we have to get back to cleaning the books."   
  
"Oh yes, the cleaning. Who could forget? Who would know that we weren't cleaning? McGonagall's not in here to watch us, so we can do anything we want," he looked at her, his gaze full of meaning.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously. "You can do whatever you want. I'm cleaning," she picked up her wand and got up and looked down at him. "Don't pull me down." She turned to go but paused in mid step when she saw Draco trying to get up. "Hey, don't try to get up. You might hur-"  
  
He stood up on his two legs, a bit shakily. "I might get hurt? And you say you don't care about me?" He moved towards her. "Say you want me to kiss you."   
  
"No, because I don't want you to," she nervously took a step back as Draco continued to move towards her.   
  
"Yes you do," he said.  
  
"No I don-" her sentence was cut short when Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.   
  
"Say you do," he said as he brushed his lips lightly across hers.   
  
Her knees buckled and she held on tight to his shoulders to keep from falling. Her stomach felt like it was in a grinder and she felt like she was floating on thin air.  
  
"Stop," she whispered, clutching onto the front of his robes. He brushed his lips across her jaw line, making the skin there burn. "Draco, please stop this," she sucked in her breath as he kissed the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Tell me you want me to kiss you," his whispered in her ear.  
  
By now, Ginny was dizzy and everything was spinning by so fast. The only thing that seemed stable was Draco. He brushed his thumb aross her lower lip, making her stomach flop. For some crazy and unexplainable reason, she wanted his lips on hers.  
  
"I want you to kiss me," she said, dazed.   
  
She caught a sight of his triumphant grin before his mouth disappeared and she felt it descend upon hers. His tongue and lips teased hers until she thought she was going to die of torment. His hand swept up her back and rested on the back of her neck.   
  
"Do you know what you do to me, Ginny Weasley?" he asked against her lips. All he received in answer was a mumbled "Mmm." "No, I didn't think you would." He pulled away and brushed back a strand of her red hair away from her face. "Do you care for me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes were slightly glazed as she looked into his eyes. The question caught her and brought her back to reality. "What am I doing?" she asked aloud, more to herself than to him.  
  
"Kissing me," Draco said.  
  
She pulled out of his grasp and looked at him, shocked. "I got to go," she said and rushed downstairs and out the door, running towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She knew in her heart what her mind refused to acknowledge. All these feelings that Draco awakened inside of her, she knew some of these feelings, but the majority of these feelings were foreign to her. Even Harry couldn't awaken the feelings inside of her that Draco did. Especially when Draco kissed her, or if she even looked at him or thought about him. She knew what she felt and she dreaded it. She had promised herself that she would hate Draco forever. That night she had even promised herself htat she would even exchange a nice word with him.  
  
But it was too late to keep all those promises. Too late did she realize that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.  
_________________________  
OK! There's the chapter! Please REVIEW! Thank you!super sailor saturn39 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written! I was working on my other fan-fic! Well please enjoy and don't forget to review!  
________________________  
Ginny needed time to think. Her mind felt as if it were in a jumble (which it probably was). After admitting that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, her heart had beaten faster than normal and she felt like falling on the floor and just laying there forever. Who would've guessed that Ginny Weasley would fall in love with Draco Malfoy, the only person who had really made her cry with his mean jokes about how poor her family was?  
  
She changed her course and headed towards the doors that lead outside. She was out of breath as she pushed the heavy doors open, welcoming the bitter cold air that met her. The moon was nothing but a bright sliver of a moon in the sky, giving her a little bit of light to see where she was going. She ran towards the lake, stopping at its edge, trying to catch her breath.   
  
She stared into deep nothingness. The lake reflected the night sky. Her reflection was just of a black figure. She knelt down at the edge and trailed her hand through the water, shivering as the freezing cold water sent chills down her spine. She only took her hand out when it started to get numb and tingle. She wrapped her hand in her cloak, trying to get it warm again.  
  
She turned her head and looked back at the huge castle, the many lighted windows looking back at her. As she looked into the dark, she saw a figure approaching her. Please let it no be Draco, she pleaded with herself, I can't deal with him now! She quickly hid behind some tall weeds.   
  
The figure stopped a few feet from where she was and looked around. "I know you're out here Weasley," Draco's impatient voice rang through the cold clear night air. "I saw you running out here. You think you can escape me that easily? I told you that I was going to make you mine, and I will," he started walking towards where she was hiding. Instinctively she scooted back. "You can't hide from me forever," he continued walking towards where she was hiding.   
  
Scooting back more, she didn't know how far she had scooted back until she couldn't feel the ground anymore and realized that she was about to fall into the lake. She gave a small scream of surprise and flailed her arms out wildly, looking for anything to grab on to. Before she fell into the lake, she caught a sight of Draco's face. She felt like she had been punched in the chest as the water touched every part of her. Her head felt like it was frozen and her whole body refused to move. She struggled and started moving her arms. Her eyes were open and she looked around. The water was blacker than black. She let out an air bubbled scream as she felt something grab onto her arm. She struggled, thinking that it was the giant squid who had a hold of her. Her head popped above the water as she took in deep gulps of cold fresh air. The air made her cheeks sting and it felt like thousands of tiny needles were poking into her as someone lifted her out of the water.   
  
"Let me go!" she cried as she struggled to get the person to let her down.  
  
"Calm down, Weasley," Draco's voice was impatient again. "If you want me to let you down, I will," he held her over the water again. Ginny, thinking of the black cold water, wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "I thought so," he said as he carried her towards the castle. Her robes were wet and she felt weighed down as the water dripped from the heavy material. She shivered slightly as the cold air started to get to her.   
  
Draco opened the front door of the castle and carried her inside, leading her through confusing tunnels and passageways through paintings and doors.   
  
"Where are you taking me?" she said. "My dorm is up there, not down here."  
  
But Draco refused to answer her as he continued carrying her through more passageways. Ginny was shaking more and she thought he would never stop walking. Finally he stopped in front of a large door, with carvings of vines and symbolic pictures of snakes on there.   
  
"Open," he said in a commanding tone. The door vanished and Ginny was carried into a beautifully- and no doubt expensively- decorated room. The floor was of soft looking cream colored carpet. A huge bed draped in rich dark green and silver bedsheets sat in the middle with a big chest sitting at the foot of the bed. A huge fireplace that already had a healthy fire roaring in it was at the opposite wall, squishy green chairs surrounding it. A long wooden table that was polished until it shone in the chandelier that was hanging above it, was off to the side of the fireplace. Chairs in the rich color of brown was arranged around the table, with green and silver cushions resting on the seat. (AN: just imagine the rest, since I know some of you don't like reading descriptions of a room. I don't.)  
  
Her shivers forgotten, Ginny's mouth was hanging open. She forced it shut and looked behind her. The door that had vanished had come back. "What is this place?" she said awe struck as Draco put her down on her own two feet.   
  
"It's my room," he said simply.  
  
Ginny spun around and looked at him. "You mean all the Slytherins get these kinds of rooms? If that's the case, I'm transferring Houses!"   
  
He shook his head. "No, I only got this room because my father had requested it last year. It's 200 galleons a year." (AN: that's a lot, right?)  
  
Ginny's mouth hung open again. "200?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco smirked a satisfied smirk. "More than your whole house is worth, eh?"  
  
Ginny frowned at him. "You can't stand a pleasant conversation, can you?"  
  
"I enjoy a pleasant conversation with who ever I want to," he said coolly.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny scoffed. "I'm sure your conversations would only contain moans and groans."  
  
His gray eyes glittered dangerously. "I wouldn't push it, Weasley."  
  
"Or what?" Ginny challenged, her own brown eyes sparkling.   
  
"I don't think you'd want to find out," he challenged back.  
  
"Knowing you, I probably wouldn't want to find out," she said.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, his hard expression changing as he found her skin cold to the touch. "My God, Weasley. You're frozen solid. Why do you always have to challenge me?"  
  
She pulled her wrist out of his hand, starting to shiver again as she was reminded of how cold she was. "Just give me some dry clothes I can change into."  
  
Draco walked over to the huge closet that was next to his bed. He pulled out a black silk night shirt and handed it to her. "The bathroom is over there," he pointed past the table towards the corner. Ginny carried the shirt to where he was pointing. A door rested near the corner, on the same wall as the fireplace. She opened it and was awestruck again. His bathroom was huge! The floors were of white and black marble with a big bathtub that was built into the ground. It was brightly lit and a mirror lined the whole wall to her right. Fresh towels were piled next to the bathtub, near five different spouts. A long counter with a sink in the middle was to her left.  
  
Ginny hesitated. Draco hadn't said not to take a bath and freshen herself up. She shut the door and locked it, then went over to the bath and turned the first spout on. Different colored bubbles came out of it and began floating around the room. She turned the second one on and water began to fill the tub. The third one contained blue foam. The fourth one contained purple bubbles, and the fifth one contained bubbles that were bigger than a bludger. It didn't take long to fill the bath up. She undressed and slid herself into the bathtub, her muscles began to relax under the warm water.   
  
She closed her eyes and must've fallen asleep because when she woke up, the water was cold and most of the bubbles were gone. She pulled her hand out of the water to find them pruney. She felt around for the drain and pulled the plug. She got out of the water and grabbed a towel from the pile and dried herself off and got dressed in the night shirt Draco had given her. She gathered up her soaked robe and opened the door. She walked out and saw Draco sleeping on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. She walked quietly over to him, the thick carpet silencing her footsteps.   
  
She stood in front of him and looked down at him. The light of the fire cast orange and red lights on his face. He looked- there was no other way to describe him- like an angel. Her hand moved of their own free will as her fingers lightly caressed his cheek. With lightning speed, he had her in a head lock, pinning one of her arms behind her back.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered furiously.  
  
They stood there for a couple of seconds, both surprised. But after a while, Ginny started to lose air and tried to loosen Draco's arm that was on her neck. After a few seconds- which seemed like hours to Ginny- Draco let go. She began coughing and rubbed her neck.  
  
His expression wasn't cold or mean, it had a little bit of vulnerability to it. "Weasley," he said softly.  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch as her coughs began to subside. "My God, Malfoy. I didn't know you hated me that much." She looked up at him and was beyond surprised to find him looking kind of defeated.  
  
"You just surprised me," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ginny said sarcastically. "You try to choke anybody to death that dares to disturb your sleep."   
  
"Don't do that anymore," he said.  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
He paused. "Surprise me when I'm sleeping."  
  
"I'll be sure not to," she snapped.  
  
He sat down on one of the chairs that was off to the side. "You never know who might surprise you in your sleep. They could be holding a knife over you, a wand, anything. You have to be on your guard," he stared hard into the fire.  
  
"Whoever taught you that oughta be killed," Ginny said, surprised at what he had just said. What a dangerous life Draco had! After he didn't answer her, she decided to leave. She picked up her robe that she had dropped during Draco's 'surprise' attack on her. "I'm leaving. If you'll just show me the way out-"  
  
"Your robes are still wet," he said looking up at her.  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not staying here. Ron and Harry are going to wonder where the hell I am."  
  
"Tell them that McGonagall held you back after you were done with your detention."  
  
"I'm not lying to them! Plus, I don't want to stay here."  
  
Draco's all-too-famous sneer came on his face. "You don't have no choice. Your robe isn't dry. What are you going to tell them when they see you in MY night shirt?"  
  
Ginny's temper flared. She was furious that he was right. She couldn't wear her robe when it wasn't even dry, in fact, water was still dripping from it. And nobody in Gryffindor that she knew of had a black silk night shirt. After all, they would know it wasn't hers since the silk material looked very expensive.   
  
She reluctantly handed her robe to Draco. He took it and stuck his hand in her robe pocket and drew out her wand, handing it to her.  
  
"I think you'll want this to- er- 'defend' yourself against me?" he raised his eyebrows. She grabbed it furiously out of his hand. He smirked and went over to the fire. She thought he was going to throw it into the fire, but then he reached into a jar that was sitting on the mantelpiece and drew out some powder. He threw it into the flames. An elf's head appeared. In the background, Ginny could see more house elves running around, carrying pots and pans.   
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy?" the elf squeaked.  
  
Draco handed Ginny's robe to the elf who took it. "Dry this for Miss Weasley. I'm sure she'd appreciate having it as soon as it's done."  
  
The elf nodded and there was a pop as the fire became normal again. He turned back to look at Ginny who was standing in front of the couch. His eyes scanned over her, lingering on her bare legs.  
  
Ginny blushed as she realized that Draco's night shirt barely touched her knees. She sat down and just stared fixedly into the fire.  
  
"Wizards Chess?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Uh- yeah sure," she stammered, caught off guard by the unexpected question.  
  
He went over to a small cabinet that was hanging by the fireplace. He tapped on its doors three times with his wand. "Wizards Chess," he said. Then he opened the cabinet and took out the board and the game pieces. He carried them over to where Ginny was sitting and sat them down on the floor. Then he made himself comfortable and looked up at her, expectantly.   
  
Ginny slid down from the couch and sat down, leaning against the chair. Surprisingly, the game went very well and Draco was quite pleasant. Soon Ginny began to have fun.  
  
"Hey," she laughed. "You can't do that!" Draco's pawn had just captured her king and she had to admit, she was HORRIBLE at wizards chess.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"A pawn can't just steal someone much more important than itself!" she giggled.  
  
Draco gave a slightly amused smile. "In most cases it probably wouldn't, but you're just so bad at this that it can."  
  
That sent Ginny into a worse fit of giggles. "Thank you for the compliment."  
  
Draco got up and started to gather the chess pieces in his hand. Ginny, still a bit giggly, helped him. She was thinking what a pretty fun game that was when her hand was covered up by a warm one. She had been reaching for one of the white bishops and, obviously, so had Draco. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze travelled from their meeting of each other's hands, to Draco's face.   
  
Draco reached across the chess board and cupped one side of her face in his hand. He smoothed back a strand of her still slightly wet hair. Ginny tried to resist closing her eyes against the feeling of Draco's warm hand on her face, but her eyes closed anyway. Draco's hand held her chin and drew her face towards his. Their lips met half way and once again, Ginny felt like she was on fire. She felt Draco's other hand lift up from hers and rest it near her neck, tilting her head up slightly. Draco was pulling Ginny towards him, and without warning, Ginny suddenly fell on top of him, landing on his legs. She laughed but was once again silenced by his smokey gray eyes that looked down at her.   
  
He drew her up towrards him until their lips were almost touching. "Ginny Weasley," he said against her lips. "You are a temptress."  
  
Then he kissed her. (AN: let's just say, passionately.)  
  
Ginny was losing it fast. All her thoughts were flying out of her head, one by one. So fast that she only caught some parts of the thoughts as they vanished from her mind. Her heart was beating at least one hundred times faster than normal. All she could think about was Draco. A low moan escaped from her lips as he trailed a line of kisses down her neck. He gave his own moan when he buried his face in her hair.  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open as she pulled back quickly from him. My God! Harry! What the hell was she thinking? She stood up quickly, looking down at a slightly surprised Draco.   
  
"I need my robe," she said, a little bit hysteric.  
  
Draco stood up, towering above her. She steeled herself, expecting him to try to kiss her again, but instead he went to the fire place and took out a pinch the same powder he had used earlier and threw it into the fire, and was met with the head of the same elf.  
  
"Is Miss Weasley's robe done?"  
  
The elf nodded and called back something to the other elves. He handed Ginny's robe out to Draco. "Here you go master. It's as dry as we could get it!" it squeaked and with a pop, it disappeared.  
  
Draco handed the robe to Ginny, touching her fingers lightly when she reached her hand out to grab it. Ginny quickly drew her hand back. She made her way to the bathroom. She could feel Draco's eyes watching her as she opened the door and closed it. She changed out of his night shirt and put her robe back on. Her robe felt rough compared to Draco's night shirt. She carried the night shirt and gave it back to Draco who took it.  
  
"So- um- how do I get out of here?" she asked, picking up her wand.  
____________________________  
OK, lousy ending, I know. But I really needed to post it. Reviews please! super sailor saturn39 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! I love ya all! And I know Draco's been a jerk, but I promise he'll get nicer, to Ginny anyway. Unless you don't want me to make him nicer! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Oh, yeah, I DON'T own Harry Potter!  
________________________  
Draco had a smirk on his face, as soon as Ginny had said those words.  
  
"Don't know the way out?" he asked. She shook her head. "You'll just have to stay here for the night, then."  
  
"Are you crazy?" she sputtered. "I want to go back to the Gryffindor tower, I don't want to stay the night here."  
  
"Looks like you have no choice," he said, sitting down on the couch. "To prevent some- er- 'late night visits', the Mudblood lover (AN: Dumbledore for all those who don't know), casted a charm on the walls. Which means I can't leave this room after 1 o'clock."   
  
"What did Professor Dumbledore do to the walls?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I guess the walls just move after1 o'clock. Kind of like a maze, you'll never find your way out." (AN: don't ask me how it works.)  
  
"That's great," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Now how am I suppose to get out?"  
  
"You CAN'T," Draco repeated. "The spell goes away at 6:00 in the morning."  
  
"So are you saying I have to stay, HERE?" Ginny's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Damn Weasley, it's not like it's a cave."  
  
Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Fine, if I have to stay here, then I get the bed."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, you get the couch, and I get the bed."  
  
"Girls shouldn't sleep on a couch, they should get a bed. That's the men's job to sleep on the couch," Ginny said, having no clue why she was joking with him.  
  
"I don't care. A Malfoy NEVER sleeps anywhere else but a bed, and it should be the finest bed, too," Draco said, with an arrogant smile.  
  
"What, did your father teach you that?" Ginny snapped, annoyed at his smile. "No wonder why you don't have a girlfrie-" Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.   
  
Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I could have any girl I want in this stupid school."  
  
"You mean you could have any girl in this school IF they want you," Ginny corrected.  
  
"You didn't want me, but I still got you, didn't I?" Draco said.   
  
Ginny blushed and didn't say anything. "All right, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the damn couch," Ginny purposely grabbed two of the softest pillows on his bed and went to the couch, standing there impatiently, waiting for Draco to get up off the couch so she could lay down.  
  
"Aren't you going to get up?" she said to him when he showed no signs of wanting to get up.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I'm comfortable right here."  
  
Feeling tired and wanting to slide into warm covers and soft pillows, Ginny sighed. She turned around and made her way back to his bed. "Fine, if you won't move, then I'll take your bed," she drew back the covers and slid in between the heavy, warm sheets. This HAD to be the softest bed that she had ever laid on, Ginny thought as she piled two pillows behind her head. As she moved the pillows, she caught a scent of Draco's cologne. Just the scent sent her senses reeling out of control.  
  
She ignored the smell and laid down, sinking into the soft pillows. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
Ginny's coughing woke her up. They were loud and harsh sounding. Her throat felt like sandpaper had been rubbing all day against it. She sat up as her coughing grew worse. Her body felt so hot, and her chest began to hurt. A glass was shoved in her hand. She looked up and saw Draco's face by the dim fire light.  
  
"Just take little sips," he said.  
  
She obeyed him, drinking the water between her coughs. The cool water soothed her throat slightly, and her coughing slowly subsided.  
  
"Thanks," she croaked, her voice hoarse.  
  
"That's what you get for jumping in freezing cold water," Draco said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Shut up," she snapped, barely able to raise her voice because her throat was so sore. "Don't you have a potion for me to drink or something?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Ginny kicked the covers off of her, welcoming the cool air that met her.   
  
"No wonder why you're hot," Draco said, going to his closet. "That damn robe is warmer than hell," he drew out another of his nightshirts and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said as she got up from the bed. Her foot must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was falling.  
  
Strong arms caught her, and her face rested against a muscular chest. "Watch it, Weasley. God knows you need any more injuries added," Draco's chest vibrated with his every word.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Sorry," she murmured, trying to stand on her own two feet. Draco supported her with his arms and helped her towards the bathroom. "I can manage perfectly well by myself," she protested.  
  
Draco ignored her as he continued to lead her to the bathroom. Then he gave her a mock bow and closed the door, leaving her to herself. She undressed for the second time that night and put on his nightshirt.   
  
She opened the door and came back out, tossing her robe on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Thanks," she said again as she watched him poke at the logs in the fireplace with the poker. He gave a nod. Ginny headed back to the bed, laying back down. She felt miserable and her throat was still dry. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.  
  
***  
She was cold. Ginny felt around for the sheets, but couldn't find it. A blanket suddenly covered her up. She opened her eyes and saw Draco's back turned to hers. He made his way to the window and stood there, looking to the night sky outside. He remained standing there. Then he turned back to Ginny. Ginny quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," she heard him say softly. "Do you know that I love you?"  
  
Ginny's heart stopped in mid-beat. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach lurched. Draco loved her? My God, it couldn't be true!  
  
She heard his footsteps drawing close to her, then he knelt down next to her. His hand brushed back a strand of her hair.  
  
"You're the first girl I've ever loved, you know," he said. His breath sent shivers down her spine. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you're hearing anything I'm saying. But do you love me?"  
  
Ginny's heart ached at the pain she heard in his voice at his last question.   
  
"No one ever got as close to me as you have. I've never cared for someone as much as I care about you. But damn, you love Potter," his voice grew slightly angry.   
  
She felt his hand caress her cheek, then she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. Her heart beat rapidly. He stayed in that position for a long time until Ginny heard his steady breathing, meaning that he had fallen asleep.  
  
She slowly wrapped her arm around his neck. "Oh Draco," she sighed, her voice full of his same pain. "I love you, too. But I can't tell you, because we don't belong together. It wasn't meant to be."  
  
Ginny felt helpless as she gazed at his peaceful face. Now that she had finally said that a loud, she even felt more helpless.  
  
***  
The sun shone through the window, waking Ginny up from her sleep. Her throat still felt dry and sore. She looked around the room, seeing Draco coming towards her with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Here's some orange juice," he said as he handed her the glass. Ginny drank down the cool liquid, all the while looking at him. "Your throat might hurt too much to eat the toast, but try anyway."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No way," she croaked. She had practically lost her voice during the night. "Here's a lesson I'll pass down to my children: Never jump in freezing cold water."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows slightly. "A well learned lesson, I'm sure?"  
  
Ginny began coughing as she swallowed the bit of toast she had swallowed. "Ugh. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat solid food again. What time is it?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Around 9 or something."  
  
She sighed. "I get another tardy for Divination. Maybe Madame Pomfrey will write a note excusing from my classes. Well, I better go and get prepared for the ambush of questions I'll get from Harry," she swallowed guiltily. She had always hated women who played two men, and now she was one of them! How was she suppose to juggle her feelings for Harry and Draco? And which one was she going to choose? She knew that the relationship between her and Draco was impossible, but nothing was absolutely impossible!  
  
She slowly got out of bed, making sure this time that her foot had not fallen asleep. She picked up her robes and went into his bathroom and decided to take a bath. She turned on the faucet to cold water and filled the bathtub with bubbles. She undressed and slid into the hot water. She stayed in the tub for at least 10 minutes before she got out and got dressed.  
  
"OK, if you'll only show me the way out, I'll be on my way," she said, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Draco lead her over to the door and lead her through the passageways and tunnels.  
  
"How can you remember which way to go?" Ginny asked as they turned down a corridor way.  
  
"Good memory, I guess," Draco said, opening a painting of a fairy.  
  
Ginny began to hear voices of the other students as she stepped out of another painting. "Thank you for taking care of me," she told him.  
  
He didn't reply. They stopped and looked at each other. "You can go," he said. "Around this corner is the door to the Great Hall."  
  
"Draco," Ginny bit her lower lip.   
  
Draco tilted her face up towards him. "Don't try to speak, you'll only lose your voice more. Go visit the nurse."  
  
Ginny looked into his gray eyes, but drew away her gaze as she saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Without thinking, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Draco caught her around the waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't kiss me," Ginny warned. "Or you'll catch my cold."  
  
"It can be easily cured," Draco murmured, and kissed her bottom lip. He let her go and smiled as Ginny touched her bottom lip with her fingers.  
  
She walked around the corner and was met with brilliant sunlight that shone through the high windows. She made her way into the Great Hall, surprised to see students still there. Hermione practically fell out of her seat when she saw Ginny.   
  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried. "Where the hell have you been?" Hermione shoved Seamus Finnigan over to make room for Ginny.   
  
Ginny sat down and shrugged. "I fell asleep in the library," she lied. She was getting good at lying.  
  
"What happened to your voice?" Harry said. He was sitting across from her.  
  
"Genius me went outside in cold weather without a cloak," Ginny lied again. Well really, she HAD gone outside without a cloak so it wasn't all lies.  
  
"What were you doing in the library?" Harry said. "You sound like Hermione."  
  
Ginny looked up and looked at Harry straight in the eyes. She felt tears welling up in her eyes so she looked back at the table. "I wasn't studying, I was cleaning with Dra- Malfoy."  
  
"Were you just about to call Malfoy Draco?" Ron asked, his voice showing shock.  
  
"No!" Ginny said a bit too quickly. She glanced at Harry. He seemed thoughtful as he looked at her. "So, why are you guys here? Why aren't you in class?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore just said classes were cancelled today. Don't ask me why, he didn't give us a reason."  
  
"Can I see you a minute, Ginny?" Harry said.  
  
Ginny's heart beated in dread as she nodded and got up and followed Harry up to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was deserted but Harry continued to lead her upstairs to his dorm. He closed the door and turned to her.  
  
"Where were you?" he said.  
  
"I told you I was in the library," Ginny said. Oh please don't let him know where I really was! she prayed.  
  
"No you weren't," those words sent a shiver down her spine. "I had to go in the library this morning because I had to return a book, and you weren't there!"  
  
Ginny sat down on the nearest bed, because she thought her knees wouldn't support her any more. "Yes I was," she insisted.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No you weren't. I asked Madame Pince and she said that you left pretty early from detention."   
  
Ginny didn't have anything to say to that, so she remained silent.  
  
"What is going on with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said quietly. "I left detentions early because I remembered that I had to go and ask Professor McGonagall something and then I came back to the library and started cleaning again. Maybe Madame Pince came when I was gone."  
  
She heard Harry walk towards her. He knelt down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
She looked into his sweet face. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For thinking that you were cheating on me," he said. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
Ginny rested her face in the crook of his neck. She just wanted to die right then. He had a right to suspect that she was cheating on her, and he had no idea that his suspicians were right.  
_____________________________  
So sorry it took so long! I'm getting MAJOR writer's block! Whether it will go away or not, I do not know. But I sure hope it does! Reviews please! super sailor saturn39 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me! I LUV ya all! Oh by the way, Draco does get nicer to Ginny. And I don't own Harry Potter  
_________________________  
Her thoughts were killing her! The fact that she was suppose to choose between two boys was driving her wild! Of course she loved Harry, but she loved Draco too. Since the falling in the lake incident, Ginny hadn't seen Draco anywhere except in the classes that they had together and for their detentions. Their detentions in the library was always full of tension, which Draco seemed to never notice. And they hardly spoke to each other during their detentions anymore. Instead of being glad about that, Ginny was starting to get worried.  
  
"If I honked a horn in her ear, do you think she would notice?" Ron was asking Harry, apparently talking about Ginny and her spaced-off expression.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, Ron. Girls need time to think. Unlike you, our lives revolve around other things besides eating, quidditch, sleeping, and eating."  
  
"Was that an insult?" Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I'm amazed at how dense you are," she said.  
  
"You shouldn't be," Harry said.  
  
"I gotta go and get something," Ginny said suddenly, getting up. She climbed through the portrait hole. She needed to see Draco. The attraction between them was too strong and she knew it. All the days that he had ignored her had taken its toll. She needed to be with him.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" a voice called. Ginny stopped walking and turned around. Harry came running up to her, panting. "Finally! I ran to catch up to you!"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you out of shape, Mr. Potter?" she said in a mock-stern voice. "Wait until the school hears this: Harry Potter, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, is out of shape."  
  
"And Ginny Weasley, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, is so much in VERY good shape," Harry said, eyeing her long and slender but very strong legs.  
  
Ginny blushed. "You know who trained me."  
  
"You know I wanted to," Harry said in a seductive voice. He leaned in towards her. "I've wanted to kiss you all week," he whispered.  
  
Her stomach recoiled for the first time when he said that. Her mouth opened slightly in shock. Harry took that as an invitation and claimed her mouth with his.   
  
The kiss didn't stir the feelings that it had before. Instead she was thinking: OK, you can stop kissing me now. When she refused to respond to his kisses, Harry pulled away.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.   
  
A lump formed in Ginny's throat at his words. "No. I-I just have to go," she turned away and ran quickly to the main floor of the castle. She caught sight of the tapestry that lead to Draco's room. With a choked sob, she ran through it, only to be caught in someone's arms.  
  
"Hey, watch where the hell you're going," Draco's unmistable voice snapped.  
  
Suddenly feeling angry at him for all the days that he had not paid her the slightest attention, Ginny shoved him away. Little slits of light that came through the tapestry gave her enough light to see him.   
  
"How-" Ginny began.   
  
"Weasley," Draco interrupted her. "Did you want to come and see me?" his tempting lips curled in a smirk.   
  
"Oh, so you're back to being nasty?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Isn't that the way you like me?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Oh, so he was back to his arrogant self! "I wasn't coming to see you!" Ginny lied.  
  
"Oh, really? Then where else does this tunnel lead to?"   
  
She turned away in anger. He was acting as if the night that he had taken care of her while she was sick had never existed. Well if that was the way he wanted it. . .  
  
"Never mind," she said, lifting the tapestry and ready to step out.   
  
"Not so fast," he said, taking her hand from the tapestry and holding it between his strong warm ones. "Are you mad at me, Weasley?" his voice caressed her senses and sent them into oblivion. He bent and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Let me down!" she said angrily. Suprisingly, he obeyed. Ginny stood on her own two feet, facing him. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"What they say is true. Red heads do have hot tempers."  
  
"Go to hell," Ginny said, turning away.  
  
He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I see you've gotten over your sickness," he said. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"  
  
He didn't wait for her reply as he bent down and invaded her mouth. Feelings like liquid fire burned through her. With a groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, needing to be close to his strong body. They both knelt down on the floor, lessening their difference in height. Draco's hand cradled her head, feeling her soft silky hair.   
  
Ginny raked her fingers through Draco's blond hair. He had stopped using that greasy gel that he had used in his earlier years at Hogwarts, and Ginny simply loved the feeling of his hair.   
  
Draco's mouth traveled lightly across her cheek to her ear. He closed his warm mouth around her earlobe, making her gasp. She heard his soft chuckle.  
  
"Sensitive spot, Weasley?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny gulped and slowly nodded.   
  
Draco's mouth journeyed downward to her neck. He gave her wet kisses and trailed his tongue down her neck. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"There's going to be a winter dance," his warm breath brushed against her neck, "will you go with me?"  
  
"I can't," she whispered. "I'm going with Harry."  
  
"You don't love him," Draco stated it as if it was a fact. "And you know it. Break up with him and come with me."  
  
Ginny pulled back and bit her lip. "I-I can't."   
  
"Yes you can," his gray eyes were hypnotizing and alluring. "Say you can," his thumb traced across her lower lip, making her shudder.   
  
"Oh God Draco," she said as she felt her will weakening. "Please don't."  
  
"Say you will," he insisted.  
  
She swallowed hard and drew back. "No," she had meant it to come out strong, but it came out weak.  
  
"You have to break up with him sometime. I want you for myself," Draco said.  
  
Ginny felt cold as he drew his hand back from her lips. "You don't understand. I still love him."  
  
"No you don't," he said.  
  
Ginny stood up. "Yes I do," she said, and left him  
  
***  
It was a week later and Ginny was preparing for the winter dance. Hermione and her had gone to Hogsmeade to buy some dress robes. Ginny's wasn't exactly fancy since her family was poor, but the robe she had picked out didn't look too shabby.  
  
She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. The robe was light blue with blue lining on the V neck, her long sleeves, and the hem. The bodice of the robe hugged her chest. She had curled her hair and put a little bit of make-up on that she had borrowed from Lavendar. She had put matching high heeled shoes on, making her 2 inches taller.  
  
"Are you ready to knock Harry off his feet?" Hermione asked from beside her.  
  
Ginny turned to Hermione who was going with Ron. Hermione had bought a white robe with silver ribbons that hung from the shoulders of the robe. The material was of silk and was of lace. The bodice on Hermione's robe was also hugging her chest until it came to her waist where it bellowed out.   
  
Ginny had practically died when she saw the robe. Hermione had been reluctant to buy it, but Ginny had insisted that she did.  
  
Hermione had on a white headband and had curled the rest of her hair. She had silver eyeshadow on and Lavendar had helped Hermione put on some mascara and eyeliner which looked absolutely great on her!  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you ready to make Ron drop dead?"   
  
Hermione giggled. "Oh puh-lease Ginny. You look way better than me and you know it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease yourself. You look absolutely terrific!"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Let's not kill each other with compliments and come on!"   
  
Ginny followed Hermione out of the girls' dormitory and to the stairs that lead down to the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting at the foot of the stairs, and some boys were also in the common room, waiting for their dates to hurry up.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked up as Hermione cleared her throat. Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Ron's look of astonishment when he saw Hermione. His eyes practically popped out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor. (AN: oh come on people, Ron and Hermione were totally meant to be, even though I'm not much of a Hermione/Ron fan myself)  
  
Hermione began descending the stairs, smiling at Ron.   
  
Ginny turned to look at Harry who pretty much had the same expression as Ron's on his face. Ginny too began descending the stairs, though slower than Hermione. She reached the foot of the stairs and looked at Harry. He was dressed in a green robe which matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
"You- uh- look pretty," Harry said. He still had a little problem with giving girls compliments.  
  
Ginny gave him a smile.   
  
"I suppose we should go now," Harry said, offering her his arm. She took it and they climbed out of the portrait hole, with Hermione and Ron right behind them.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione grumbled as they made their way towards the Great Hall. "Will you stop staring at me? It's not like you haven't seen me before."  
  
Ginny glanced behind her and could see Ron mentally shake himself.   
  
"Sorry," he said.   
  
Ginny smiled and both couples entered the Great Hall. It was already full and there was the sound of laughter, talking, and music. Professor Dumbledore had invited the newest hot sensation in the magical world, Bopa, to perform. Bopa was singing a fast song.  
  
The four tables had disappeared and what looked like snow fell from the enchanted ceiling and would disappear as soon as it touched something. Mistletoe floated slowly through the air, making a couple of girls in front of them giggle when they saw it. Tables that were enough to accompany four people were moved towards the corner.  
  
Thousands of tiny balls of lights flew around, and on closer inspection, Ginny found out that they were fairies.   
  
"How beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"Are you going in there or not, Potter?" a cold voice drawled. They turned around and saw Draco with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. "If not, let the rest of us through."  
  
Ginny looked Draco up and down. He was dressed in a green robe with silver stitches, and my God, did he look sexy!   
  
Draco caught Ginny's eyes and raked her over with his eyes. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as she glanced at Pansy.  
  
Pansy had on a silk turquoise robe and had put up her hair, making her look really pretty. She gave Ginny a cold and superior look.  
  
"Come on Harry," Ginny said, tugging Harry into the Great Hall. They found an empty table near a wall and sat down.   
  
"All right!" Bopa cried. "We're gonna take it slow," she began swaying her hips slowly, her long black hair followed her movements.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Harry said, standing up and offering her his arm. She took it and they strolled onto the dance floor. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and they began moving slowly to the music.  
  
Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione danced past them, Hermione looking like an angel and Ron staring at her. Ginny offered them a smile and looked around the Great Hall. She spotted Draco dancing with Pansy. He was whispering to her and Pansy was giggling and smiling.  
  
Draco looked up and caught Ginny watching him. He gave her a sly smile and nipped Pansy's ear. Ginny's face turned red. She turned away and rested her face on Harry's chest.  
  
The song came to an end. There were sounds of applause as Bopa bowed. "Thank you! I think we need another slow song!" she cried.  
  
There was a loud, "Yeah!" from all the students that were in the Great Hall. Bopa began singing another song.   
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck again. They were just about to begin dancing when there was a tap on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You mind if I dance with her, Potter?" Draco said, daring Harry to say no.  
  
Ginny watched Harry's expression to see if he was going to take off and tackle Draco to the ground, but instead, he just nodded.  
  
"If it's OK with Ginny," he said, looking back at her.  
  
Ginny nodded. Harry moved out of the way and Draco replaced him. Ginny watched as Harry moved back to the tables. Ginny hesitantly wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, watching his gray eyes roam over her face. She made sure their bodies were at least an inch apart.  
  
"You're not dancing with Potter anymore," Draco growled as he pulled her closer. Ginny let him keep her in a close hold. She closed her eyes. She was thinking about Harry and didn't know she had said his name out loud until Draco said: "Open your eyes. I'm not Potter," Ginny forced her eyes open and gazed up into his eyes.   
  
"You came with Pansy," she said.  
  
Draco shrugged. "It was too late to ask any one else," he stopped dancing and took her hand. "Come on, I want you to come outside," he tugged her along through dancing couples.  
  
Outside, it was cold. Icycles were sticking up from the ground. A white glistening pathway lead away from the castle. It looked like an icycle garden and as Ginny looked closer, she saw that some of the ice had been shaped to look like flowers.  
  
Draco lead her down the pathway and behind a bare tree that had ice shaped into leaves on it.   
  
"What-" Ginny began, but was silenced by his warm lips. But she drew back quickly when she thought about him kissing Pansy.  
  
A surprised look came across Draco's face when she drew back. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to kiss you," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you kissed Pansy," she whispered.  
  
A smile suddenly crossed his face. "Didn't you know the only reason I did that was to make you jealous?"   
  
Ginny nodded and let him draw her close and kiss her again. She forgot everything else and could only think about Draco.   
  
A loud CRACK broke the silence of the night. "What was that?" Ginny peeked around the tree and nearly fainted.  
  
Running away from them was the form of a guy. A guy with messy black hair and green robes.  
________________________________  
OK! Please REVIEW!super sailor saturn39 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness! I didn't know I'd get this much reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! Your reviews just makes me indescribably ecstatic! And what do you guys have against Harry anyway? I really feel sorry for him, and what I'm about to do to him in this fan-fic too.  
Disclaimer: who DOESN'T know that I don't own Harry Potter?  
________________________  
"Oh no," Ginny whispered. Without pausing to say anything to Draco, she ran after Harry. He had gotten a good head start, but Ginny could still see him. She was too much out of breath to call out his name.   
  
Ginny had to run as fast as she could to keep Harry in sight. My God was he fast! She dashed up the stairs and realized that Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor tower. And her damn high heeled shoes were killing her, and slowing her down. She paused momentarily to take them off and took off after Harry again. Finally she saw the picture of the Fat Lady and stopped, gasping for breath.  
  
"Yule Tidings," she gasped. The portrait swung open and she dashed inside. The common room was empty. There was no way Harry would've gone anywhere else but to his dormitory. She dashed up the stairs and found the door to the sixth years' dormitory. She didn't bother to knock and opened the door. She looked around the room and saw Harry sitting on his bed.  
  
He looked up at her, his once warm emerald eyes now blazing with fury.   
  
"Harry," she said, taking a step towards him. "I can explain-"  
  
He held up his hand. "Stay away from me, Ginny. You don't need to explain. What I saw was enough to explain everything. What Malfoy said was true. You are a slut."  
  
His last words stung her painfully, making her eyes well up with tears. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.   
  
"I can't believe you'd do this to me," his voice was quiet. "After all you said to me? That you loved me? Was that one of your many lies?" he gave a harsh laugh, making Ginny cringe. "I can just imagine you and Malfoy laughing your heads off, thinking what a fool I am to believe anything you've ever said. How long has this been going on?"  
  
There was a huge lump in Ginny's throat, but she forced herself to reply to him, knowing that he deserved the truth. "S-since my first day of detention with him."  
  
Harry looked absolutely disgusted with her, and it was all Ginny could do to keep from getting hysterical as he looked at her, his cold eyes chilling her to her very bones, making her shudder slightly.   
  
Harry stood up and began pacing back and forth. Ginny, whose knees were giving out on her, sat down at the nearest bed.   
  
"You've never loved me, did you?" Harry continued, still pacing. "I can't believe you used me."  
  
"But I didn't use y-" Ginny interrupted him.  
  
Harry stopped pacing and held up his hand again. "Just let me finish talking. After all the times you were gone, I should've figured out something was going on. But no, I trusted you and would never believe you'd cheat on me. You could've broken up with me before you got with Malfoy. I've been cheated out of way too many things in my life Ginny," he stopped pacing. "And this one thing shouldn' t make a difference, but it does."  
  
Ginny blinked quickly to hide her tears. He was right. He HAD been cheated out of so many things. Growing up without his parents was the worst. And living with his evil uncle, aunt, and cousin was another big part of the cheat.   
  
He took a step closer to her, but decided against it and just stood there. "It makes a difference because I thought you just wanted me for me, not because I was the famouse Harry Potter. I thought you saw deeper into me than what was on the outside," he gave another laugh. "Stupid me. See Ginny, that's the problem with me, I just trust people too easily. I had trusted Tom Riddle, and it almost cost me my life. And I trusted you, and look where it's got me."  
  
Being reminded of Tom Riddle and how Harry had risked his life to save hers, Ginny stood up too. "And I thank you countless times for saving my life. But I do not want to be compared to Tom Riddle."  
  
"Why shouldn't you be? You two are about the same," at those words, Ginny's whole body went rigid into shock. "Maybe he left a part of his evil self into you when he was controlling you," Harry said cruelly. "Maybe that should explain why you're a lying, cheating, manipulating slut."  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny cried. "Me and Tom Riddle are not the same! And I don't EVER want you saying that again!"  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Harry snapped.  
  
Ginny was angry. She was scared out of her wits about Voldemort ever since the whole Tom Riddle's diary incident. Not that she hadn't been scared of Voldemort before, but after the diary thing, Ginny thought she was the one person in the world that feared Voldemort the most.   
  
Ginny stood in front of Harry, anger flashing in her brown eyes. "That is not the truth! I HATE Tom Riddle and I would tell someone if I thought a part of him was in me!"  
  
His jaw clenched. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Maybe you just don't know," he said. Ginny's eyes filled up with tears again. "All I want to know, is why you've been using me?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Is that what you think? That I've been using you? My God, Harry. I would never do that. I know you were cheated out of a lot of things-"  
  
Harry snorted. "That's an understatement."  
  
Ginny ignored him as she continued speaking. "But I loved you!"  
  
"Loved? As in past tense?"  
  
Ginny thought. It was true, she had said 'loved'. The question was, did she still love him, or was it just a thing of the past? She shook her head, "No, I still love you, and I always will. But as a friend."  
  
"Then why did you choose Malfoy?"   
  
Yeah, that was what she wanted to know too. Why did she choose Draco? Then the answer hit her immediately. "Because Harry. All his life, Draco never let anyone get close enough to him to let them love him. And he never got close enough to anyone to love them. I'm the only person that got through to him and loved him. But you, Harry, you have so many friends that love you. The whole world cherishes you! So many people support you in your fight against You-Know-Who and they always will. Half of the world would risk their life for you. But Draco, he has no one to do that for him, except me."  
  
Harry looked at her closely. "But would you do that for me?"  
  
Ginny nodded furiously. "In a heartbeat, without even a single thought about it."  
  
Harry's anger seemed to fade slightly. "I-I just don't know what to do," he sat down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
Her heart aching painfully, Ginny sat beside him. "It's not the end of the world. Remember, you still have so many girls that would die for you. I know I used to be one, and I still am," she smiled at him.  
  
He looked up and managed a small smile. "I guess it's obviously over between us, eh?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
He got up. "I guess I'll learn to live with it."  
  
Ginny got up too. "But are we still friends?" she asked, holding her breath and waiting for his answer.  
  
He turned back to her. A glow entered his eyes. "Of course, no matter what. I guess we should get back to the dance, eh? And I guess you should go and find Malfoy," his cringed. "It'll take, let's just say about the rest of my life, to see you two together. Wait until Ron finds out," Harry whistled. "I'd run for cover, Ginny."  
  
Ginny was dreading when Ron would find out. She remembered when her and Harry had started going out. She had thought Ron was about to explode. But with Draco, boy, it would be ten times worse.  
  
"Please don't tell him. I'll tell him when it's right."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know."  
  
They stood together in awkward silence.   
  
"Thank you so much for understanding," Ginny said, giving Harry a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry hugged her back. "No, I should be the one that's sorry for saying those nasty things to you. And especially for comparing you to Tom Riddle. Don't ever listen to me when it comes to him."  
  
Ginny could've cried. "I can see now why I fell in love with you," she whispered.  
  
Harry gave a playful wink. "Yeah, I hear that a lot."  
  
Ginny laughed weakly. "I think we really should go."  
  
They headed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and back to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, they went their own seperate ways, Harry back to Ron and Hermione, and Ginny to go and find Draco.   
  
After searching the Great Hall for ten minutes, she still couldn't find him. So she decided to head back outside, having a slight hunch that he might be out there. And her hunch was correct, he was waiting under the tree.   
  
"How was it?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I broke up with him. He took it quite well, well not really," she hesitated at what she was about to tell him. "Draco, I have something to say to you."  
  
"Yes, Weasley?" he looked slightly interested.  
  
"I-I really don't know if you feel the same way about me, b-but I-I," she paused.  
  
"Oh come on Weasley," he said. "Just say it."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "I love you," Ginny looked at him and saw his mouth going into his famous smirk. "Don't even say I told you so."  
  
"I told you so," he said.   
  
Ginny gave a weak smile. "But do you love me?"  
  
With an annoyed hmph, Draco pulled her into his arms. "If I didn't, why do you think I've been chasing you all these days?"  
  
Ginny gulped. "I can't believe it."  
  
"You better. Tell me again."  
  
Ginny looked at him, puzzled. "Tell you what?"  
  
"That you love me," he whispered back.  
  
"I love you," she said, putting all her feelings behind those three words.  
  
Draco's gray eyes seemed to brighten up. He pulled her into a deep kiss, a kiss that told of his love for her, a kiss that had new meaning.  
  
The ice garden sparkled under the full moon, making Ginny feel like she was in a fairy tale that Harry had told her about. A fairy tale that ended happily ever after.  
_____________________________  
Reviews please! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED! There will be an author's note posted, and it's very important that you read it so make sure you keep checking back to see if I've posted it up yet!super sailor saturn39 


	11. AN: Important!

I've been thinking since I started the eighth chapter on this fan-fic about writing a sequel. The plot disease attacked me and I just wanted to know if you guys would like to see a sequel? I promise (well kinda) that the sequel will be better or as good as this one! Please email me or whatever and tell me what you guys think! I'll be awaiting major email or reviews telling me! And please do it as soon as you read this!super sailor saturn39 


	12. AN: Sequel

OK, for those of you who don't know, I DO have a sequel out for this fan-fic. It's called: Love Me. Yeah. . . Anyway, please enjoy the sequel! 


End file.
